prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brad Maddox
|weight = 204 lbs (93 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Charlotte, North Carolina |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = FCW Staff OVW Staff |debut = 2008 |retired = }} Tyler Kluttz ' is an American professional wrestler. He is signed to WWE and works as a referee. Maddox was formerly a part of Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW, now named NXT Wrestling), WWE's developmental territory. Alongside Briley Pierce and Rick Victor, he held the Florida Tag Team Championship twice, while also holding the FCW 15 Championship as the final champion. He is a former OVW Heavyweight Champion and OVW Television Champion. Professional wrestling career Ohio Valley Wresling (2008–2010) He dubuted on April 2, 2008 on the OVW tapings teaming up with Galvin Garrison against Dewey and Adam Revolver, which they lost, he used the name Brent Wellington. He won his first match at October 1, 2008 in an 8-Man Tag Team match, alongside Galvin Garrison and Moose, they called themselves Theta Lambda Psi. On December 24, 2008 Wellington had a title match for the OVW Heavyweight Championship against Aaron "The Idol" Stevens, which he lost. Beef Wellington After he was defeated he renamed himself to "Brent Beef Wellington" and changed his attitude, he had his first match under his new name at "OVW" Tapings January 14, 2009 winning with his Theta Lambda Psi team against Ted McNalerand Adam revolver which they won. The Theta Lambda Psi Tag team was split in April 2009 where Wellington first won a match against Moose then lost one where he was hit with a paddle. On July 26, 2009 he competed for the OVW Television Championship against Jamin Olivencia, he won the match to win his first Championship. His reign lasted 45 days when he was defeated by his former Theta Lambda Psi mate Moose at the "OVW" Tapings on September 9, 2009. On 27 February 2010 Wellington won the vacant OVW Heavyweight Championship by winning a Battle Royal. His reign lasted 90 days when he lost the title on 29 May 2010 to Mike Mondo. In mid-2010 it was reported that Wellington had signed a development contract with WWE. World Wrestling Entertainment Florida Championship Wrestling (2010–2012) Wellington was named "Brad Maddox" and debuted for Florida Championship Wrestling at a Live show at August 5, 2010 losing to Tyler Reks. His TV debut was on November 4, 2011 losing to Tito Colon. He won his first match on the July 1, 2011 edition of "FCW" against Percy Watson and Richie Steamboat. On 22 September edition of "FCW" Maddox defeated Briley Pierce, three weeks later at the 13 October edition of "FCW" they build a Tag Team and competed for the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship against CJ Parker and Donny Marlow,which they lost. On the November 3 tapings for "FCW" he won the Tag Team titles with Briley Pierce. On February 2 Tapings they lost their titles due to an injury of Pierce. Maddox tried to regain the vacant title with Eli Cottonwood but they lost to Bo Rotundo and Husky Harris. On the march 4 edition of "FCW" Maddox was the first signed to Summer Rae´s "organization" she was at ringside when he was defeated by Seth Rollins. On June 21, 2012, he won the FCW 15 Championship from Richie Steamboat. While holding the FCW 15 Championship, he won the Florida Tag Team Championship with Rick Victor on July 28, 2012. He became the final champion for both titles when all of FCW's championships were retired when the territory was rebranded as NXT Wrestling. Referee, Heel turn (2012-Present) Maddox was promoted to the main roster as a referee in August 2012. He officiated the Divas Championship No. 1 Contender's Battle Royal on the August 20, 2012 episode of Raw, which was won by Kaitlyn. He was the referee for Sheamus and 'John Cena vs CM Punk and Alberto Del Rio where he missed Punk's foot on the bottom rope to give Sheamus and Cena the win on Raw September 17. That year, in the Hell in a Cell event held on October 28 in Atlanta, Maddox was the official for the WWE Championship match between Ryback and champion CM Punk. At the end of the contest, as Ryback was going for his finisher (Shell Shock), Maddox stepped in and told Ryback to not do so. He then low-blowed Ryback allowing CM Punk to pin Ryback, and quickly counted to three, thus helping CM Punk retain the WWE Title. After the match, Ryback press slammed Maddox from the ring into the cell structure. As cameras stopped rolling, Maddox was being attended to by Medical Personnel and taken to the back. The next night in Raw, Maddox explained that all he wanted to do was make a name for himself. Vince McMahon interrupted and said if he could defeat Ryback the next week on Raw he would recieve a million dollar contract. The next week Ryback defeated Maddox with Maddox getting no defence or offence. After, Ryback attacked Maddox and after Maddox left in a ambulance. In the next few months Maddox would fail to defeat various superstars for his contract. On an episode of Raw Maddox would tell Mchmahon that Paul Heyman tipped off Maddox and The Shield to keep the championship on Punk. After The Shield attacked Maddox. Assistant to the Managing Supervisor of Raw On the February 18th episode of Raw, He was made assistant to the Managing supervisor of Raw by Vickie Guerrero In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Deal Breaker'' (Spinning sitout shoulder jawbreaker) **''Sideways DDT'' *'Managers' **Summer Rae **A. W. *'Nicknames' **"Beefcake Wellington" **"Beefy" Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **Florida Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Briley Pierce (1) and Rick Victor (1) **FCW 15 Champion (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Television Championship (1 time) **OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Category:1984 births Category:2008 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Referees Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster